Este será nuestro secreto
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: Quise negarme a su pedido pero no puede hacerlo al ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Read


Esa pequeña de 16 años de edad estaba de pie frente a mí, mirándome con mucho nerviosismo pero yo no entendía porque y mucho menos entendía porque se había tomado la molestia de venir a visitarme a mi trabajo… ¡Si señores yo Son Goten estaba tratando de dejar en el olvido mi antigua vida de juventud después de todo ya no era un adolecente con mis 27 años de edad!

— ¿Se puede saber el motivo de tu visita, pequeña?—Le mostré una cálida sonrisa a la hija de mi jefa.

Ella me miro directamente a los ojos y al parecer estaba más nerviosa de lo que supuse me preocupe y mi rostro se mostró serio, no era normal ver a la hermana de mi amigo así. Tal vez le pasaba algo y necesita mi ayuda, la invite a sentarse en el sofá negro de cuero que estaba en mi oficina.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Bra?—Mantenía su cabeza baja y al escucharme la levanto.

—Necesito pedirte un favor…

— ¿Cuál? —Su ojos celestes me miraron fijo por varios minutos y me incomode por ello evadí su mirada.

—Goten, yo quería pedirte que…

— ¿Si?

Sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo intenso y tartamudeando dijo. —Qu-iero pedirt-e que me des mi primer beso. —No puede evitar abrir mis ojos más de lo normal ante tal pedido, esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, no podía articular palabra ante mi asombro, esa chiquilla no me estaba pidiendo cualquier cosa.

—Está bien si no quieres, no me enojare. —Puede observar como por sus mejillas se deslizo una lagrima, como sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos ante mi silencio.

— ¿Pero por qué me pides esto a mí? —Tenía que preguntárselo, ella se limpio las lágrimas y me miro temblorosa. —Porque te amo.

Esas palabras me dejo en un shock, abrí mis ojos como platos, si esa niña quería provocarme un infarto lo terminaría logrando si seguía diciéndome lo que me decía hasta el momento….Definitivamente esta noche no podría dormir por más que quisiera.

—Bra, eso que dices no puede ser cierto, de seguro estas confundida.

—Te amo desde que tengo 9 años y por más que lo intentara yo te lo aseguro que de ti no me voy a olvidar.

—Tienes que seguir intentando hasta olvidarme….Yo. —Ella coloco uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y me silencio.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas, se que sería demasiado pedir ya que tu no me amas solamente quiero un beso tuyo, quiero que seas el primero en besarme. —Quito su dedo de mis labios.

—Pequeña, yo no puedo hacer lo que me pides. —Darle un beso sería como darle una esperanza aun que ella lo negara.

—Por favor, es solo uno.

Vi una gran tristeza en sus ojos, le acaricie la mejilla. —Nadie se enterrara lo prometo. —Dijo ella.

No sé si lamentaría esto pero lo que si sabía era que me partía el alma verla con esa tristeza en los ojos. —Este será nuestro secreto, princesa. — Termine cediendo ante su petición, poco a poco fui acercando mi boca a la de ella , cuando nuestros labios se rosaron, ella cerró los ojos yo la imite y en cuestión de segundos que me parecían eternos nuestros labios se unieron con suavidad y lentitud, pose mi mano detrás de su cabeza y la bese con mucha ternura, con mucha paciencia, nuestras bocas parecían encajar a la perfección para mi sorpresa y confieso que me hubiera encanto que ese momento fuera eterno, ella me besaba con una entrega y a la vez con una torpeza que me hacia estremecer, sus labios parecían derretirse en mi boca, por la falta de aire separamos nuestras bocas con lentitud y sintiendo la respiración del otro.

—Gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad. —Dijo ella sonrojada.

Yo sonreía después de todo el beso me había gustado y debía admitirlo.

—Goten…

Ella me llamo, yo la mire. — ¿Si?

—Este momento fue muy bonito y yo me preguntaba si se podía repetir en otra ocasión.

—Se va a repetir cuantas veces tú quieras, princesa. —Yo se que actuaba de forma incorrecta pero haría lo que fuera necesario para verla sonreír.

— ¿De verdad?—Sus ojos tenían un brillo que nunca vi antes.

No respondí y solo me dedique a mostrarle con hechos mis palabras uniendo una vez más nuestros labios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me encantan Trunks y Pan pero no me pareció mala idea escribir algo sobre la princesa de los saiyajin y Goten, ellos se ven muy bien juntos ¿No? bueno espero que me den su opinión sobre este oneshot C: besos!


End file.
